PAW-Patrol Holiday Short Stories
by TrueHound
Summary: The title says it all; a collection of short stories dedicated to the holidays we all know and love, in romance style! Suggestions are very welcome, through either reviews or PM's. Rated M for safety.
1. A different Christmas (part 1)

_**M:**_ **Hello everyone, first of all: Merry Christmas! (No offence to any religion that doesn't celebrate Christmas, but I grew up with it, which is why I wrote about it)**

 **I wanted to do a special episode of TCatR, but a Christmas special wouldn't be possible. So I decided to start a one-shot collection dedicated to the holidays through the year, each with a different pairing. If anyone has any suggestions for other holidays, please do tell me, it took me a long time to find an idea for this one.**

 **Seeing as there are three moments of Christmas (Christmas Eve, the first day of Christmas and the second), I've split this one-shot up into three pieces, which I'll upload at those three moments.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was December 23rd, Saturday morning, just before dawn, and the day before Christmas Eve. All the citizens of Adventure Bay were preparing for the upcoming holidays, including our very own PAW-Patrol. In the past, the PAW-Patrol always had a Christmas dinner for members only, which had always been a great success. It was their tradition, but as the times change, so do the traditions. Although not everyone agrees with them.

"Chase, we've hosted that PAW-Patrol only dinner for years now!" Ryder said. They were standing on the balcony of the lookout, overlooking the entire town. He and Chase always liked to watch the sun come up, for it reminded them of the old days of the PAW-Patrol. Those were the good old days, when it had just been the three of them: Ryder and his two pups, Marshall and Chase. Back then, Chase did agree that they needed to expand, and he stands by his opinions, but still, he'll always look back fondly at the adventures the three of them had, before the others joined. First, there was Sky, then Rocky, then Zuma, then onto Rubble, Everest, and Tracker. To the outside world, Chase seemed to get along with everyone, but in truth, there was one pup who he disliked. Every member has his or her faults, which is why Ryder adopted them, but none of them annoyed Chase as much as Rocky's. Why did Chase dislike the mix? Because he was smarter than Chase, and he didn't hide that. But, feelings aside, the mix and the shepherd could very well work together. he and Chase were discussing the shepherd's most recent idea. "It's our tradition, and you can't go changing it"

"But, Ryder, we've gained two new members this past year, both having loved ones that want to spend Christmas with them" Chase replied "Don't we already break the tradition by missing two members?"

"Ugh, Chase, you are persistent, I'll give you that" Ryder said "You know what, let's put it to a vote"

"Good idea, I'll summon the team" Chase said. The shepherd then activated his communicator, calling up all patrollers. Before long, he had everyone on the line, including Everest and Tracker. "Good morning everyone, I'm here with Ryder, and we've got a slight problem. I think we should break with our tradition of only inviting PAW-Patrollers, so that Everest can bring Jake, and Tracker can bring Carlos. Ryder disagrees, he believes that the tradition should hold, and we've agreed to disagree, so it's come down to a vote"

"Wouldn't it be easier to do this in person?" Rocky asked. As Ryder heard Rocky's response, he noticed a slight change in Chase's smile, but before he could get a good look at it, it was back to normal.

"Sure Rocky, it would be easier, except for the fact that Everest and tracker would have to travel for miles before they finally got here" Chase responded, somewhat hostilely.

Rocky, however, didn't seem to notice a thing as he excitedly answered. "We could call them via video chat, and put it up on the big screen in the lookout!"

Chase was about to say an angry response, when he realized that it was actually a good idea. The realization sent another angry expression across Chase's face, and this time Ryder was sure of what he saw. But seeing as they had an entire dinner to prepare, he couldn't afford to waste time talking to Chase.

"Alright, let's do this" Chase said as he ended the call, after which he softly cursed Rocky's name, so that not even Ryder could hear it.

It took Rocky about ten minutes to set everything up, but after he did, they had a solid feed originating from both the jungle and the mountain. And then the meeting could begin.

"So, everyone knows what the issue is?" Ryder asked, to which everyone both on- and offscreen nods. "I propose to keep it simple, let's vote. Everyone who's in favour of keeping up our tradition, raise your paw" Ryder said as he, Skye and Rubble raised a paw or hand. "Everyone in favour of Chase's idea, raise your paw". To this Chase, Marshall, Zuma, Everest and Tracker raised their paws.

As Ryder looked at these last voters, he realized two things: One, he had lost the vote, and their tradition would be broken. Two, there was one vote missing, Rocky's vote.

"Rocky, why didn't you vote?" Chase asked the mix before Ryder could.

"Well, it's because I have another idea" the mix replied "I agree with breaking tradition, so Ryder, I'm sorry but your side has definitely lost, but although I agree more with Chase, I do think that we can do better than what he has in mind" this caused another angry expression on Chase's face, and Ryder made a mental note that he definitely had to have a chat with the shepherd, and soon.

"So what do you have in mind?" Everest asked

"I say we can do better than just inviting Carlos and Jake. I believe we can invite everyone we know and like. Both friends and loved ones" Rocky replied "There are several caves down by the beach, if we light them up with torches and Christmas lights, we could make an awesome dining hall"

"We could get the food from Mr Porter!" Marshall said as everyone was getting excited. But when Ryder spoke up, everyone grew quiet.

"So, let's have another vote" Ryder said, this time yielding different results. Ryder's idea, of keeping up tradition, only received Rubble's vote. Chase's idea didn't receive any, and so Rocky's idea won by a landslide, having received all votes except for Rubble's.

"Alright then, let's get started" Ryder said as he took out his pup-pad. "Tracker, you and Carlos have to leave as soon as you can, and get here ASAP"

"Understood, we'll bring as many decorations as we can" Tracker said before he ended the call.

"Alright, Everest, same thing goes for you, get here ASAP, but watch out for the snow, the way down from the mountain is slippery this time of year" Ryder said, to which Everest nodded and ended the call. "Marshall, Skye, we'll make and deliver the invitations. As for the location, Rubble and Zuma check the north side of the beach for a suitable cave, while Chase and Rocky look at the south part. Remember that it has to be spacious but also cosy. Does everyone know what to do?"

"Yes, sir, Ryder, sir!" The pups all yelled before either going to Ryder or down the slide towards their respective vehicles.

* * *

 _ **M:**_ **So that was the first chapter, like I said before, every one-shot contains a pairing, can you guess which one?**


	2. A different Christmas (part 2)

**_M:_ Here's the second part, as promised. I know that this isn't the correct form a one-shot should have, but since it's for Christmas, which lasts 2-2.5 days, I decided to split it up into three parts.**

 **It's a shame no one tried to guess the pairing, so maybe next time.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As Rocky and Chase drove down to the beach, they were accompanied by an awkward silence, except for the sound of their vehicles that is. This lasted all the way from the lookout to the southernmost area of the beach. This area was hardly ever visited, due to the fact that the people of Adventure Bay simply didn't need to. They had enough room in the bay, so the north and the south parts where never even fully explored. But today, thanks to Rocky's idea, that would change. Chase then looked at Rocky, who was driving right in front of him. Why did he hate the mix so much?

Said mix then suddenly stopped, forcing Chase to brake at full power, which luckily didn't result in a crash. Chase jumped out of the vehicle, aiming to angrily shout at Rocky's face, but when he walked around the mix's recycling truck, he looked straight down a very deep cliff, with the beach at the bottom.

"I-I think we took a wrong turn…" Rocky said as he shakily climbed out of his vehicle, but when his left hind paw hesitated a little too long, he fell down, right on top of Chase.

The shepherd, surprised by the weight suddenly dropped on top of him, executed a simple pup-fu move that was meant to get an attacker off your back, and accidentally threw Rocky towards the edge. Rocky, trying to survive, grabbed the first thing he could, which happened to be one of Chase's paws. This caused the shepherd to join the mix in falling down, both facing certain demise. But as they were both plummeting to their deaths, Rocky still clamped to Chase's paw, they landed on a thin branch, that should never have been able to hold their combined weight, but yet it did. When Rocky opened his eyes and saw where they had landed on, he realized their landing had been followed by a loud metal sound. When he looked around, he spotted a tiny button, and against his better knowledge, he pressed it. What happened next was something one could call a best-case scenario. A hatch underneath the branch opened, and the branch swung into it, dragging both Rocky and Chase into it, before dropping them off inside and moving back outside again, after which the hatch closed, leaving the pups together in total darkness.

"C-Chase, are you alright?" Rocky asked

"Yeah, you can't kill me that easily" Chase said with a small smile on his face. "What do you think we should do?" the shepherd asked, before realizing something 'Hold on, what the hell am I doing? Am I seriously asking that mutt to help me? Did I suddenly forget how annoying he is? How he does… Or how he talks like… Now that I think about it, why do I hate him?'

"Chase, you still there?" Rocky asked carefully

"Uhm, sure" Chase said as he shook his head a few times to wake himself up. "What did you say?"

"I suggested that you could use your flashlight so that we can take a look around and maybe find a way out of here" Rocky said, before continuing on a much more timid voice. "Unless you have a better idea?"

"No, no, you're right" Chase said. He then barked in the special way that opened his pup-pack, revealing his flashlight. When he activated it, the first thing that was lit up was an ordinary pirate flag, but due to the scary circumstances, both pups screamed and jumped away from it. But after a closer look around, they concluded that it was indeed an ordinary flag, and that they were standing inside the layer of some pirate captain who had died a long time ago.

"So, do you see any way out of here?" Rocky asked Chase with his normal playful voice.

"No, I don't, but aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" Chase said angrily at Rocky, who responded in a way Chase hadn't even thought was possible.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Rocky shouted "FOR THE PAST FEW MONTHS YOU SEEMED TO HATE ME, AND YOU JUST NEARLY KILLED ME!" Chase had never seen the mix upset, leave alone this angry. "So either you tell me what is going on, or you stop acting like I murdered your wife or something!"

Chase had endured Rocky's entire outrage, but as Rocky mentioned the word "wife", Chase burst out into tears and collapsed to the floor. When Rocky saw this, he felt guilty. Really guilty. He felt like he was being dragged into a black hole of guilt, a void of any happiness or pride. He felt guilt going far beyond any guilt he would feel for hurting a friend, or comrade.

"Chase, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Rocky started, before being interrupted by Chase.

"No… it's time you should know" Chase said as he got back up, but was still in tears. "It's time the entire PAW-Patrol should know, and I think it's also why I have been such a jerk to you lately" Chase then paused, taking a few deep breaths, before finally saying it: "I'm gay"

As those words left Chase's mouth, he noticed a slight sparkle in Rocky's eyes. At first, he would think it was a sparkle of disgust, or even hatred, but then he realized it was neither. It was a sparkle of hope.

"Chase, who else knows?" Rocky asked

"Like I said, no one" Chase said "You're the first I've told"

"Well…" Rocky said, a small smile on his lips. "Then it would only be fair if I told you a secret of mine" Rocky then walked up close to Chase, close enough for their cheeks to touch as he whispered something into Chase's ear. "I love you, Chase, and not just as a friend or a brother, but as a mate"

Rocky, as usual, made it a point he knew of every possible result, to be prepared for every outcome. It was part of his hoarding skills, knowing which objects to collect and which to leave aside. Usually, he had every outcome calculated and accounted for, but this wasn't a usual scenario, and in this case, he had missed an outcome, an outcome Chase chose to use, one Rocky wasn't prepared for: Chase kissing him on the lips.

* * *

 _ **M:**_ **So, the pairing is quite clear now. I hope you're enjoying this story so far, and I hope you'll like the next part as well. See you tomorrow!**


	3. A different Christmas (part 3)

_**M:**_ **L** **ast but definitely not least: here's the third part. I went all out on this, and I hope everyone likes it.**

 **I would have uploaded it sooner, were it not for some technical difficulties.**

 **Titanflame: Yes, Sweetie will be in the chapter**

 **Entity of Spite: Thanks for the feedback, I renamed the story so it would fit better.**

* * *

"Chase… do you love me?" Rocky asked as he pulled back.

Chase chuckled "I guess I do, although I didn't know it five minutes ago. I really thought I hated you, but then I started to question my motives, and before I knew it, I was kissing you"

"I love you too" Rocky said as he gave Chase a small peck on his lips, before stepping away. "But we do have to find ourselves a way out of here"

As they both looked around, all they could see was a bunch of ancient-looking treasure chests, the aforementioned flag and the mechanism for the trap door, which on closer examination, turned out to be a one-way trip.

"Well, I don't see anything" Chase said as he looked at Rocky. "Do you?"

"No, me neither" Rocky said with a hopeless voice, when suddenly his ears perked up. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Chase said as he focused his hearing. "All I can hear is our breathing, the seagulls outside and…" Chase then turned his head towards Rocky, who saw a glimpse of excitement in the shepherd's eyes. "Footsteps, coming from that direction!" Chase said as he looked straight at the pirate flag.

"There must be a secret passage behind there, but someone's already coming through it!" Rocky said, instinctively looking at Chase, who, technically, was his superior.

"You hide behind those chests, I'll hide behind these" Chase said as he gestured at two different piles. "When whoever it is exits the tunnel, I jump in front of them, while you jump behind them and thereby block the tunnel. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this!" Rocky said as he hid behind the chests, barely able to see once Chase turned off his light.

They stood there hear darkness for only a few minutes, but it seemed like hours as they heard the stranger's footsteps closing in, step by step, until Rocky got a strange feeling, a feeling as if something inside him was listening too, and had discovered something Rocky hadn't noticed. But then Rocky noticed it too: there was something off about those footsteps. Rocky kept hearing two front paws, both left and right, and their echoes, but then he heard another two front paws. At first, he blamed the echoes, but as the stranger was getting closer, the sounds became clearer, and he realized there was only one possibility: there were two strangers approaching.

Rocky then turned to where Chase was hiding, and he desperately tried to send some kind of signal that would warn Chase about the second stranger, but since he couldn't move, in fear of making a sound, it quickly became impossible. Rocky now faced a choice: either signal Chase and warn him, or hope for the best and not give away the surprise advantage. He was leaning strongly towards the first option, but before he could make his decision, the flag was pushed aside, and the first stranger walked into the room, and spoke with a female voice: "So, here we are"

As they heard that voice, both Chase and Rocky looked up in both anger and disgust, for they recognized the voice instantly.

"Sweetie!" Chase yelled as he jumped in front of her, with his flashlight lit and aimed at her face.

"Ugh, turn off that damned light!" Sweetie yelled, before looking past it seeing who was holding it. "Chase?! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Chase is here?!" another voice called out, one both pups also recognized.

"Rubble?!" Rocky yelled out as the bulldog climbed out of the tunnel. "What the hell are you doing here?" Rocky continued as he jumped between Rubble and the tunnel, cutting off the only exit.

"Someone better explain what's going on, right now!" Chase said as he started growling.

"Hey!" Sweetie yelled at the police pup. "It's the two of you who are ruining our date!" As the words left her mouth, she slapped her paws against her mouth, but it was too late. When she looked in front of her, she saw Chase with eyes as big as ping-pong balls and his mouth wide-open, there was no hiding his surprise. When she looked behind her, she saw Rubble facepalming and Rocky with the same expression as Chase on his face.

"So… the two of you are…" Chase asked, not being able to finish his sentence. For some reason, he couldn't say the word together, or dating.

"Yes, Chase. Sweetie and I are dating" Rubble said "There's no law against that"

"But she is the bad guy, or girl in this case" Rocky said "Or don't you remember when she stole that crown and tried to frame Chase?!"

"You guys just don't understand…" Rubble screamed as he moved towards the tunnel, knocking over Rocky and disappearing into the darkness.

"Rubble, wait!" Sweetie yelled, but after no response, she turned back towards Chase. "YOU! Thanks to you he's in tears, at Christmas none the less! YOU WILL FIX THIS!" She yelled as she too climbed into the tunnel, and disappeared into darkness.

After Sweetie was completely engulfed in darkness, it became quiet for a moment, but it wasn't an awkward silence, but more like a surprised silence, in which no one knew what to say, until Rocky did.

"Well, that wasn't what I was expecting when I woke up this morning" the mix said "What do we do now? Tell Ryder?"

"No, I think we should fix it, we can't risk ruining the dinner tonight, not with all those people there" Chase said as he walked to the tunnel. "Do you want to go first?"

"And miss out on the chance to watch your backside throughout the entire climb?" Rocky said with a slight blush. "No way!"

* * *

As the two pups crawled through the tunnel, Rocky's eyes fixated on Chase's rump, it almost felt like they weren't alone. It was as if there was someone, or something around them, following them wherever they went. If they took a left turn, it would too, if they took a right, so would it. It almost seemed like they were being followed by a ghost, even though Rocky's mind told him such things don't exist. But as they continued to crawl through the tunnel, it almost seemed like it was taking control of them. After what seemed like hours, Rocky finally heard Chase say the words that brought hope back to his heart: "I see light!"

Both pups increased their speed, and before they knew it, they jumped out of the tunnel. But their happiness soon faded, when they realized they weren't outside. They were merely standing in a cave, much like the one they entered, except this one had two tunnels: they one they came out of, and the one across from it. But the exit they were headed to was blocked by a mysterious figure, seemingly canine, wearing a brown cloak and a white mask, who was standing in front of a small fountain, featuring one stream shooting up.

"So, you have arrived, I see" the pup spoke, with a voice that did sound familiar to the paw patrollers, but they couldn't place it. "Tell me, do you have regrets?"

"Regrets?" Chase asked "About what?"

"You tell me" the pup said "You tell me what you regret most of all, Chase Trigger" the figure then turned to Rocky. "Or maybe you'll start, Rocky Greene?"

Both Chase and Rocky looked at each other, before nodding in agreement.

"We don't have to answer you" Chase said as he walked around the pup, but he didn't get far. Before he could take a second step, the figure pulled a gun on them, but he didn't aim it at Chase. Instead, he aimed it at Rocky.

"You can leave if you want, but then I'll shoot him" the figure said. Chase immediately walked back to his original position, head down and tail between his legs.

"Love is such a funny thing, isn't it?" the figure said as he put his gun away. "It can both be a weakness and a strength, but whichever it is, you do have to earn it"

As the mysterious figure stood there, Chase looked at Rocky, and Rocky looked back. After a brief hesitation, Rocky nodded at Chase, who nodded back. Then both Chase and Rocky leapt at pup, and before the stranger knew what was happening, he was knocked back into the fountain, landing with his neck on the edge. As the pup made contact with the fountain, a loud, sickening crack was heard, before the stranger's body went limp and the mask fell off.

When they heard the crack, both Rocky and Chase had to fight against the urge to hurl, but after they saw the strangers face, there was no stopping them. The face, however, it wasn't sickening. There wasn't anything disgusting about it, nor was there something horrifically misplaced. But why did both pups have to empty their insides? Because the face underneath the mask belonged to Everest, meaning they had just killed a fellow PAW-Patroller!

"E-Everest…" Chase said as he wiped his mouth. "We just killed one of our teammates!"

"S-she gave us no choice, we had to" Rocky said as he too whipped off his mouth. "But we need to move forward"

"You're… right" Chase said as he turned towards the exit. "You're right, let's go"

* * *

They walked for another few hours through seemingly the same tunnels, until they finally reached another room, where they were greeted by another two figures, one male and one female, both dressed the same as Everest, but whereas her mask had shown a face of sorrow, these masks displayed an expression Rocky could only place as hopeful.

Neither pup had any idea who the two figures were, until the male one spoke with a cheerful voice: "¡Hola amigos!"

"Tracker!" Rocky yelled "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you, Rocky" He said as he took off his mask.

"And I'm here for you, Chase" the other figure said as she took off her mask, revealing Skye's face.

"Skye?!" Chase asked "What do you mean, you're here for me?"

"I'm saying that I'll make your dreams come true" Skye said as she approached him. Chase could feel her breath on his face when she continued. "I will marry you, I'll have your pups, and we'll live long and happily ever after"

"And I'll do the same for you, minus the having pups part" Tracker said as he stood in front of Rocky, separated by barely an inch. "I love you, Rocky"

"And I love you, Chase" Skye said as she licked his cheek.

"…But I don't love you, Skye" Chase said "I thought I once did, but I didn't. The feelings I once had for you bleak in comparison with what I feel for Rocky. He is the pup I love, and nothing's going to change that!"

"Not even this?" Tracker asked as he kissed Rocky on his lips, not just a little peck, but a full-blown tongue-to-tongue kiss. Or at least, that's what Tracker tried to do, but Rocky wouldn't let him.

"I don't love you, Tracker" Rocky said as he pushed the pup away. "Maybe I once did, before the PAW-Patrol, before I met Chase, but I don't anymore"

Both Tracker and Skye backed away with tears in their eyes, before looking up to their crush, with eyes that made both Chase and Rocky sad as well, but neither pup changed their mind. That's how they stood across from each other, before a smile broke on the faces of both Skye and Tracker. This made everything ten times more creepy, especially ones they started talking in unison, both with the same dark voice that would haunt anyone in their worst nightmares.

"Well then, you've made your choice" Skye and Tracker both said "But then again, it is your funeral you're headed to"

Both Chase and Rocky moved towards each other, until their fur brushed against one another's. this act only made the pups in front of them smile more, before both of them vanished into dust, and then dissolved in the air. But as they disappeared, both Chase and rocky spotted a tunnel entrance on the other side of the room, which had been guarded by Tracker and Skye, but was now free for them to use.

Without needing any deliberation, both pups started walking towards the tunnel. But as they reached its entrance, and started to wonder who'd go in first, they heard the shared voice of Skye and Tracker behind them: "Your funeral…"

Both pups jumped into the tunnel, Rocky first this time, and they kept running as fast as they possibly could.

* * *

They ran, and they ran, until they felt safe enough to slow down. As they stopped, they could feel their hearts still racing, the adrenaline still flowing, and being as exhausted as they were, it took them a while before they finally calmed down. After a quick break to catch their breath, both pups decided to continue down the tunnel to what, hopefully, was an exit. But both pups knew, deep down, that there would be a third room. Neither one of them could explain it, but they just knew. So they walked, and walked, until they finally saw another light. Both pups approached it with the same calm, disciplined expressions they always had during their mission briefings, but they both also had an ominous feeling in their stomachs.

As both pups stepped into the room, there were two more figures standing in front of them, both male this time, and both wearing the usual brown cloaks, with the white masks. Only this time, the masks displayed crying faces.

"So, who are you?" Chase asked, to which both figures removed their masks, revealing them to be Zuma and Marshall. But they seemed a lot older than the Zuma and Marshall that they knew. Zuma then turned to Rocky, while Marshall turned to Chase.

"Who are you?" both Marshall and Zuma asked. "You seem familiar, but I don't know who you are" they both said.

"Marshall, it's me, Chase" The shepherd said "Don't you remember me?"

"I do remember someone named Chase" Marshall said, before continuing with tears in his eyes. "He used to be my best friend, before he got married and we lost touch"

"And what's your name?" Zuma asked Rocky, drawing his attention away from Chase. "What's your name?"

"I'm Rocky, your best friend-" Rocky said, before being slapped in the face by Zuma.

"Rocky was once my friend, until he abandoned me when I needed him most!" Zuma said, his actual face now also displaying tears. "I was always there for him, when he was bullied, when he needed someone to talk to, when he wanted to confess his feelings for Chase…"

At that point, both Marshall and Zuma disappeared, but unlike Tracker and Skye, they turned into some kind of white powder, that also dissolved into thin air. And also unlike Skye and Tracker, this time, Chase and Rocky weren't left being scared to death. No, this time, they were left filled with guilt and sorrow, for doing things they haven't done. They could have sat there for hours, leaning against each other. And maybe they did sit there for hours, but eventually, Chase decided they had to move on, and so they did, Chase in front and Rocky in the rear.

* * *

They walked for what seemed like an eternity, until they finally saw light again. But hopeless as they were, they didn't care if it was another room or not, they would just see what was there and move on, but when they finally reached the light, they discovered it wasn't the yellow light from the torches in the previous rooms. No, this light was blueish, this was daylight! When they realized it, both Chase and Rocky doubled their speed, and then even tripled it, until they finally reached the exit, and jumped out to freedom.

As they enjoyed the fresh air, the feeling of the outdoors, all the smells coming from everywhere, they looked at each other, blinking, due to the sudden increase in light, and they were about to kiss when they heard a voice, and footsteps approaching. Both Chase and Rocky snapped out of it, and as they looked into the direction where the voice came from, they saw Rubble approach.

"Where have you guys been?" Rubble said as he walked at them, eyeing the tunnel opening behind them. "I tried calling you over the coms, but you didn't answer!"

"Listen, Rubble, whatever you think of us, just know that we're okay with what's between you and Sweetie" Rocky said

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rubble said "Are you sure you didn't bump your head or anything?"

"But-" Chase was about to say something when a voice from his com interrupted him.

"Chase, can you help me spread the invitations?" Chase and Rocky's eyes both widened as they recognized the voice as Everest's. "Oh, and Rocky, Ryder needs your help with the decorations"

"Uhh, sure" Chase responded, before turning to Rocky. "We'll talk at the dinner, okay?"

"But of course" Rocky answered. Rubble, Chase and Rocky all went their separate ways, each thinking about this afternoon's events, although Rubble only thought about one thing:

'Sweetie and me together…' Rubble thought "Yes, I'd like that"

* * *

 _ **M:**_ **To be continued... Next Christmas!**

 **Merry Christmas and a happy new year to all!**


End file.
